I Miss You
by Yanaley
Summary: Two old friends reunite outside of the silent New York city streets. Rated T for Raphael's language. Vague summaries ftw! SAINW-Themed. 2k12 verse.


**Notes** ~ The whole SAINW universe = FEELS, oh my goodness... Mind you, I would LOVE to see it in the 2012 version... Ah well, not long until we get to see that new Super Shredder episode next weekend, woo!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is written just for fun!

* * *

The silence of pure emptiness in a once brightly lit, full of life metropolis was actually a comforting sound for one trench-coat and fedora hat wearing individual as they walked solemnly across the deserted outskirts of New York City, the only sound being their footsteps trudging across the dry dirt field that was once filled with many shades of lively green.

Several burnt-brown gnarled trees drooped in the distance which the figure chose to lean against while fumbling in their pocket before pulling out a crumpled box of cigarettes and a tiny box of matches that lightly rattled once removed the the coat. Striking the match across the worn-down box and igniting a tiny flame earned a small grunt from the figure as they took a long drag on the roll-up before exhaling a thick cloud of smoke into the dusty, deserted environment.

"'Yer late," the trenchcoat-wearing individual ground out, grumpily turning their head to the side as a man appeared from an opposite direction, wearing a tattered, mud splattered hoodie and thick combat trousers with various tears and patches. A broken hockey stick tucked into his thick leather belt and a rucksack slung over his left shoulder which clanked loudly with each heavy step in his scuffed leather boots.

"Good to see ya' too, Raphie boy," the man cracked a grin, revealing several bottom front teeth missing from his mouth. "Same as always then? Watchin' the sun set with my best bud and a drink," he chuckled, mainly to himself as he reached into his bag and cracked open two bottles of beer, passing one to his quieter companion as he got himself comfortable on a half-buried tractor tyre.

"Who could ask for a better life, eh?" the quieter one piped up, the shadow of the fedora masking his expression yet a smirk could almost be felt from his tone of voice. Stubbing out his cigarette on a small stone, he moved to unzip his trenchcoat, pulling the long material away from his body and revealing a large shell and plastron with several cracks and scratches on both sides. The fedora was next, placed on top of the now folded-coat which allowed the humanoid-turtle's face to be revealed, along with his long red bandana that fluttered in the mild breeze, the frayed tails of the mask whipping against each other while the turtle took a swig from his bottle.

"Hey Raph?" the human began, leaning forward and awaiting his friend's response which was a questioning expression which allowed him to continue, though he'd had to word his next question carefully. "Be honest with me, bud. How have you been doing after everything, ya know?"

"You want my honest answer, Casey?" a single dull greyish-green eye met brown ones as he let out a deep sigh, the turtle's other eye hole had been sewn shut due to some injury that was now in the past. "I still wake up kidding myself that this place was all a damn dream, even more so nowadays. Splinter's getting older, Leo's wandering the streets with freakin' Karai, Mikey doesn't smile, let alone _speak_ to me anymore and- just- _this_!" he hissed, jabbing a green finger at the eye-hole sewn shut on his bandana. "To make things worse than that? I had to fucking bury my younger brother **_days_** ago!"

"Hey, hey!" Casey suddenly held out his hands and placed them on Raph's shoulders, reacting the second the turtle's voice cracked after pretty much yelling that last sentence. "Dude, come on," he spoke, his own voice laced with concern and sympathy as his friend furiously wiped at his bloodshot eye, stubbornly refusing to make eye contact. "Donnie wouldn't want you to get like this, you know that."

"Scrawny, stubborn, smartass..." Raph muttered, the lump in his throat failing to vanish as he turned his head away from his human companion. He suddenly let out a high-pitch laugh which startled Casey as he looked back at the human with a forced smile and glassy eye. "I guess he'd say something about my alliteration if he heard that."

"I'm sure he heard you, dude," Casey smiled weakly as he cocked his head up at the sky, letting out a small sigh himself as stars began to light up above them. Raph followed suit with a heavy heart and let his cracked lips twist into a small, genuine smile in a silent agreement with the human's words of comfort.

"You can hear us, _right,_ brother?" a desperate expression filled the red-banded turtle's face as he watched the stars as he continued to feel that constant lump in his throat along with the heaviness in his chest as they failed to let him be. "Donnie...I miss you."


End file.
